


Tony Stark is NOT Dating Peter Parker

by Tonystarkisaslut



Series: Tumblr Prompts [49]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Peter Parker is done, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark is a Dumbass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 19:10:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19115920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkisaslut/pseuds/Tonystarkisaslut
Summary: a prompt where peter and tony start dating and don’t realize it? they cancel dates to be with each other. peter sleeps overs a lot and eventually sleeps in the same bed as tony. finally peter moves in. they share lube for masturbating and hear each other, sometimes they even watch porn together and try to reason it’s normal for friends to “give each other a hand”. they give each other massages at night and cuddle in the mornings, and still don’t realize that they’re basically in a relationship.





	Tony Stark is NOT Dating Peter Parker

**Author's Note:**

> I changed this very slightly, to where Peter knows but Tony doesn’t. Thank you for the prompt, I hope you like it!!

Tony Stark is not dating Peter Parker.

For one thing, the kid is in no way, shape, or form attracted to an old man like Tony.

For another, Tony is going on other dates! So what if he sometimes cancels said dates because Peter wanted to hang out? That doesn’t mean anything.

And so what if Peter ditches his own dates to work in the lab with Tony? That doesn’t mean anything either. The kid is ambitious, curious, and smarter than Tony himself. Of course he wants to be in the lab. Duh.

So what if Tony asked him to move in after Thanos? He’s an avenger now, the kid deserves it. And if Peter’s room is on the other side of the wall of Tony’s room, that doesn’t mean anything either. It’s just saving space, obviously.

And so what if Peter borrows his lube sometimes? They both like lube with their handjobs, not a big deal. I mean, who doesn’t use lube for hand jobs? Sure, Peter could probably bye his own, but why would he? Tony has a bottle, he can use that one.

And maybe Tony likes to listen to Peter get off. That’s Tony’s problem, not Peter’s.

Tony Stark is not dating Peter Parker.

And okay, maybe it’s a bit weird that Peter started sending Tony links to porn he thought the older man would like. But you know, what are friends for?

Friends help each other out. And Steve even said something about friends ‘helping each other out’ in the army in more… intimate ways. It’s completely platonic, Tony knows that.

Peter is just giving him a hand sometimes. And Tony, being a good friend, repays the favor. It’s what friends do!

You know what else friends do? Give massages. His mother used to give him massages, when she was still alive. It’s completely innocent and platonic. Nope, Tony Stark is not dating Peter Parker.

And so what if Peter stops sleeping in his own room to sleep in Tony’s bed? The kid is probably tired after… helping each other out. And so what if Peter kisses him on he lips; he kisses May on the lips too! It’s platonic, Tony is sure.

And if they wake up cuddling in the morning; that’s just sleepy bodies doing what sleepy bodies do. They search for warmth and comfort. Friends cuddle. Yeah.

Tony Stark is not dating Peter Parker. Nope. Peter would never like him like that. Right.

So if Peter calls him ‘babe’ and ‘darling’, that’s platonic… right? He’s heard Thor call his brother those things. Platonic.

And if Peter makes out with him on the couch; that’s just a warm up for helping out a friend, right? Platonic.

So when Peter introduces Tony to one of his friends as ‘my boyfriend’ Tony almost goes into cardiac arrest.

(Or at least, that’s what it feels like. He knows what cardiac arrest feels like.)

“We’re dating?!” Tony asks.

Peter gives him a look, like Tony is the most unbelievable person in the world. He turns back to MJ. “He’s a dumbass, ignore him.”

Okay so, Maybe, just maybe… maybe…

Tony Stark _is_ dating Peter Parker.


End file.
